1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management apparatus and control method thereof, and a computer readable medium and, more particularly, to navigation of a document management apparatus having a folder structure for document management.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for allowing easy reference to files between different folders in a document management apparatus, a technique for setting groups of respective documents, and displaying a list of documents which belong to an identical group of beyond folders is known, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-47916.
In a folder configuration, in order to facilitate document management, the user often creates folders that have the same names (or those similar names) and saves them in similar hierarchical structures. The user often wants to make operations while comparing the contents of corresponding folders that have similar folder configurations. Conventionally, a method for accessing folders by sequentially tracing folder layers as needed is available.
However, since the user has to reciprocally access folders depending on the files that are to be operated, a folder access operation causes a drop in operation efficiency. When folder layers are deep, and when there are a large number of similar folders to be compared, the number of times of operations required for accesses increases, thus lowering a user's operation efficiency.